Kiss Cam
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Takes place near Rory's 17th birthday. Rory andLuke are very close. They have the whole FatherDaughter bond. Lukeand Lorelai are also best friends. Luke always took Lorelai and Rorysomewhere special for Rory's or Lorelai's birthday. A Cute JJ! One Shot


**Takes place near Rory's 17th birthday. Rory and Luke are very close. They have the whole Father/Daughter bond. Luke and Lorelai are also best friends. Luke always took Lorelai and Rory somewhere special for Rory's or Lorelai's birthday. A Cute JJ!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, or this is how it would've gone during season 3!!**

Rory and Lorelai came running into the Diner panting.

" Did you two actually run?" Luke asked as Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter.

" Yeah. Kirk was...Running after to me...Trying to ask me out." Lorelai said trying to catch her breath. Luke chuckled.

" Coffee." Rory muttered.

" Here." He said handing them each a cup of coffee.

" This is Decaf." Lorelai said smelling it. Luke rolled his eyes and gave her a real cup of regular coffee.

" Your sickening." He mumbled.

" I wouldn't call it 'sickening', maybe...Strong love for coffee.." Lorelai smiled.

" And junk food, and any other thing that will kill you," Luke added.

" Yeah. those too." Lorelai nodded. Rory agreed.

" Oh. I got your birthday gift." Luke said to Rory. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. " Here. Happy birthday." he said smiling.

" Thanks Luke." Rory grinned opening her present. She pulled out three tickets to a New York Yankee's tickets.

" Baseball?" Lorelai questioned.

" Yes, but before you say anything...The game is New York, tons of shopping, and a lot of book stores." Luke said.

" Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

" uh..Sure." Luke said a little disgusted that she would be concerned about coffee over shopping.

" Cool!" Rory said. She jumped up from her stool and ran behind the counter and hugged Luke tightly.

" When is it?" Lorelai asked.

" Two days." Luke replied.

" Lets go get packing!" Rory said pulling her mom off the stool and dragging her out of the Diner.

Two morning's later.

Luke came walking into the Gilmore house carrying Luke's diner bags, and also a tray of coffee.

" Get up!." Yelled through out the house.

" Morning Luke." Rory said coming out of her room in her PJ's. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Morning. Go get your mom up." He said.

"uh...have you ever seen my mother when you try to wake her up. Do you really want me to get hurt on my birthday?" Rory questions him

" Fine. I will go get her up." Luke said.

He walked in Lorelai was sleeping soundly in her bed.

" Wakey Wakey Sleepy head." Luke said nudging her.

" Ugh." Lorelai grumbled.

" Come on. New York is waiting for us." Luke said.

" It can wait a bit Longer." Lorelai mumbled underneath the blankets.

"Come on." he said. He pulled all her pillows and threw them on the floor. he pulled all her sheets and comforter.

" Luke!" She yelled.

" Get Up!" he said.

" NO!" She yelled back. She curled up into a ball.

" Thats it. Today is Rory's birthday and we will make it to New York! " He said. He picked Lorelai up and held her sort of like a baby. She held onto his neck and started falling asleep on his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen where Rory was drinking her Coffee already dressed and ready.

" Grab Your bags. We're going." Luke said with a grin.

" you know she is going to hate you for taking her out of the house with that." She said pointing to Lorelai's PJ's. they were blue with little ducks and she had a white tank top that said Java Junkie.

" I know." Luke said grinning

Rory grabbed her and her mothers bags and packed them into the jeep. She climbed into the back seat while Luke put her mother into the passenger side.

Later one Rory fell asleep, and Lorelai woke up.

" Luke. Can you play a game with me?" She asked,

" No." He said,

" Bu- Please. You dragged me out of the house like this, without coffee. You Sooo Owe me mister." She threatened pointing a finger at him.

" Fine. What Game?" He asked.

" I Spy." Lorelai said grinning like a little five year old who just saw Santa Claus

" umm...I think I remember that game Liz played it with my mom. okay Go." Luke said.

" Okay I spy something...Brown" Lorelai said grinning.

" Umm...The jeep?" he asked. She shook her head. " The Coffee mug on your shirt?" He asked.

" you're good. Okay now you go." Lorelai said.

" I spy something. Blue." he said looking into her eyes, but then focused on the road

" The Sky?" She asks

" No."

" Oh...Your Undershirt?" She asked.

" nope." He grinned because he was beating her at her own game

After a long 10 minuets of guessing she gave up.

" I Win. It was your eyes." He said.

" Oh. No fair. I can't see my eyes, therefore you are disqualified, and I win!" Lorelai said smiling.

"How? I won. I won the first round, and I won this round." Luke Argued.

Lorelai grinned. " What?" Luke asked.

" You So wanna win. You liked this game." She grinned.

" go to sleep." He said.

Later that Day Luke, Lorelai and Rory got checked into a hotel.

" Okay sleeping arrangements are...I get this bed, Luke you get that bed, and Rory, you get the pull out couch." Lorelai said.

" Okay." Luke said.

" 'Kay let's hit the bookstores!!" Rory said.

" Okay." Lorelai said.

After shopping for 4 hours, the returned to the hotel to freshen up. It was 5 and the game started at 7.

" Okay get ready, rest do whatever, but we are leaving here at 6:15 whether you are ready or not." Luke said.

" Yes Sir." Lorelai saluted.

" I'm going to take a nap." Luke said.

" I am going to start my new book." Rory said

" What will I do?" Lorelai asked.

" Get ready because we all know it takes you just an hour to fix your hair." Rory said.

" Fine." Lorelai said.

At 6:15 sharp Luke practically pulled Lorelai out of the hotel. They drove to the Stadium and found their seats. Luke sat on one far end, with Lorelai in the middle. Rory sat in between Lorelai and another boy around her age. Lorelai and Luke started bickering because Lorelai wanted a hot dog and cotton candy, but Luke said no because it was not healthy.

" PLEASE." Lorelai begged.

" No!" Luke said firmly.

The boy next to Rory laughed.

" You're parents are funny." He said.

" Oh thats my mom, and Luke, is well he is like my dad. And yeah they are funny." Rory agreed.

" thats good you have a good bond with your step-dad." the boy said.

" Oh they aren't married " Rory said.

" Could've fooled me." he chuckled to himself.

" Yeah. So what's your name?" Rory asked.

" Marty, and your's?"

" Rory." Rory said smiling.

" Ever been to a Yankee's game?" He asked

" Nope. I am a Yankee's Virgin." Rory said

He grinned. "Same here. My dad comes all the time, but I focus on school." Marty said,

" Oh I live out of town, but I focus on School also. I Just got time to get out since all my exams are done for the year, until next year of course" Rory said

" Cool same here. I can't wait to leave for college." he says.

" Me too. I am going to Yale what about you?" She asked.

" Wow. Me too." He said.

" Thats So cool. I guess' we will be seeing more of each other." Rory smiled.

" Guess so." he smiled back.

It was already in the fourth inning and they were doing the fun little games. The song ' This Kiss' By Faith hill came on

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry, no_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky_

" It's Time for the Kiss Cam!" the announcer says.

_It s the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal moment_

_Its, ah, impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unstoppable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

Random people were popping up on the screen and they had to kiss on another. Rory and Lorelai aww'ed at the cute couples.

_Cinderella said to snow white_

_How does love get so off course_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby Im forever yours_

Then Lorelai and Luke came on the screen. Rory's jaw dropped. So did Lorelai and Luke's They looked at each other, and Lorelai shrugged. She looked into Luke's eyes and pecked him on the lips. She loved the feel of his lips. They looked back at the camera, but it was still on them. " You can do better than that." the announcer says. Lorelai leans more into Luke and kisses him passionately.

_Its the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal moment_

_Its, ah unthinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unsinkable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

The camera goes of them onto another couple, but Lorelai and Luke are still kissing, actually more of making out.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky, oh_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside, oh_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Lets let everything slide_

_You got me floating_

_You got me flying_

Lorelai couldn't help but think she never wanted this moment to end. And Luke felt the same. Rory and Marty just looked at them in shock.

" So they're dating?" Marty asked.

" uh...no." Rory said in confusment " I guess now they came to their senses though" She smiled

_Its the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal moment_

_Its (ah) subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Its criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Its the way you love me baby_

_Its the way you love me, darlin_

_It s the way you love me_

_Its a feeling like this_

_Its centrifugal motion_

_Its perpetual bliss_

_Its that pivotal moment_

_Its (ah) subliminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Its criminal_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Its the way you love me baby_

_Its the way you love me darlin_

Luke and Lorelai broke apart because of Lack of oxygen.

" It's the way you love me baby." Lorelai whispered.

" It's the way you love me darlin." Luke smirked. They kissed again.

Rory just turned away and giggled.

After Luke and Lorelai broke their kiss they looked at each other.

" Wow." Lorelai said.

" Yeah." Luke replied.

" Good Game." Rory said butting in.

" Great Game" Lorelai said.

" uh-huh Who just scored?" Marty asked.

" The Yankee's" Lorelai said.

" Lucky guess" Rory said.

During the 8th inning Rory and Lorelai excused themselves to go the the bathroom.

" Soo...who's that boy?" Lorelai asked.

" Whats with the major make out with Luke?" Rory questioned

" Touche. We had to.." Lorelai said.

" Sure." Rory said. " you don't have any feelings for him?" Rory asked.

" I do." Lorelai admitted. Rory just smiled.

" So who is that guy." Lorelai asked

" Oh thats Marty. he is a guy I just met, but he is going to Yale. He's really nice" Rory said.

" Cool." Lorelai said. " It is good you already know someone from that big ivy league school of your's" Lorelai said.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke walk back to the car and to the hotel.

Rory walks straight inside.

" So.." Luke says

" SO..we should talk." Lorelai said.

" yeah. We can forget it if you want." Luke said.

" I don't want to. It was great and I really like you." Lorelai said.

" I really like you too." Luke said. They kissed again.

" I can definitely get used to that." Lorelai said.

" Me too." He said.

" This trip was great. I got my man, you got your woman, and Rory got a friend from Yale." Lorelai says.

" It was good." He said.

They kiss again.

Later Around Christmas about a year later, Luke and Lorelai had gotten married, because they totally knew it was right. Lorelai is 4 months pregnant with Luke's twins. Luke and Lorelai are walking hand in hand with Rory next to them Lorelai has one of her hands on her stomach.

Rory is holding her cup of coffee. Rory had been at Yale for almost 3 months already, and she still hadn't seen Marty. She looks to the side and see's Marty sitting on a bench reading. Rory grabs her mom and points to him, and Lorelai smiles at Rory because she knew it had been bugging Rory not seeing him yet.

" Go say Hi." Lorelai said. " Luke and I will go walk around for a little while." Lorelai said.

" Okay thanks Mom, see ya later Dad." She had started calling Luke dad.

" Bye." Lorelai and Luke Walked away.

" hey." Rory said.

Marty looked up and smiled. " Hey, I was beginning to think that you didn't even come here." He said with a grin.

" I could say the same thing." She said.

" So, how have you been since, uh...last year?" He asked.

" Good. My mom and Luke got married, and My mom is pregnant with twins." Rory grinned.

" Wow I told you they were perfect." Marty said.

" Yeah they are." Rory said.

" So there has one thing I have been kicking my butt for since last march." Marty said,.

" And whats that?" Rory asked

" I never got to ask you out." Marty said.

" Oh really?" Rory said. She leaned in and kissed Marty.

" that is what I've regretted." She said.

Marty leaned in and kissed her again except more passionately.

"I'll have to remember to thank my Dad for taking me on that trip." Rory said.

" Yeah. Me too." Marty said. Just at that point Lorelai and Luke walked up to them.

" Thanks dad, For the trip. It turned out perfect." Rory said.

" That was over a year ago." Luke said a little confused.

" Feels like yesterday." Rory grinned and looked over to Marty.

**A/N- Please Review I love them!!!**


End file.
